Una Nueva Fuerza
by A-03
Summary: La tierra sufre cambios, los huamanos peligran su extinción. Hay veces en que el pasado nos persigue y nos atrapa, pero tambien son nuestra única salvación Solo para personas con criterio formado. CAPITULO 3
1. Cpitulo 1P

Ame: holaa mucho gustooo!!! nOn. Este es un fic de "MegaMan X" hecho por mi y mis socios Ami y Amu

Ami: hola, este es nuestro primer fic y esperamos que les guste *n_n*

Amu: el primero y espero que el ultimo ¬_¬

Ame: hee.... como que el ultimo? o.o

Amu: porque estas cosas nos quitaran tiempo, además ¿porque nos llamamos A-03?, eso suena ridículo y muestra tu falta de imaginación.

Ame: eso es un tema que NO tocaremos en este momento por ser EL ESTRENO!!! XD.

Ami: además este fic, a mi parecer quedo genial nUn.

Ame: esta es una historia basada en un universo alterno después del X8, lo que pasa después es mera creación mía...

Amu: que lo sacaste de una pesadilla por leer fics hasta el amanecer, descargar manga y videos, etc...

Ame: eso, es OTRO tema que NO TOCAREMOS por hoy ¬.¬

Ami: chicos basta por favor... recuerden que este es el estreno ó-ò.

Ame: tienes razón no hay que pelear (por ahora...) ESTAS DE ACUERDO AMU?

Amu: estoy de acuerdo; si ven a unos personajes desconocidos como ---------, ---------, ------- ¡¡¡OYE PORQUE BORRAN EL NOMBRE!!!

Ami: es para mantener el suspenso mientras avanza el fic, además porque agregamos a un personaje que me encanta. *non*

Amu: ¬¬# ESTA BIEN, para los nuevos en lo que es el fic:

---: nombre del personaje y lo que dice

...- comienzo de un dialogo en una narración.

-. Fin del dialogo y de la narración.

.-....-. Dialogo entre la narración.

¨---¨ pensamiento del personaje

"---" títulos

------ (ubicación de tiempo y lugar) ------

(Lo que nosotros pensamos y/o narramos)

[Onomatopeyas]

Ami: este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes de MegaMan le pertenecen únicamente a CAPCOM, los demás son creaciones nuestras.

Amu: si una parte de la historia se les hace familiar a una película, serie, música, etc., significa que nosotros también la vimos.

Ame: sin mas vuelta vamos al primer capitulo del fic XD

* * *

(Les sugiero el tema: Chouwa oto - Gin-iro no Kami no Agito ~with reflection~)

(Si no tienen ese tema podrían también escuchar algo céltico n_n)

**PROLOGO**

El planeta tierra; o así la ha llamado el ser humano que la habita, es el tercer planeta desde el Sol. Es el único planeta conocido que tiene vida, aunque algunos de los otros planetas tienen atmósferas y contienen agua.

Su origen es desconocido aunque los humanos han creado teorías e historias sobre su creación basándose en un ser supremo o en seres divinos que controlan el destino de la humanidad; pero otras simplemente se basan en un choque que data de billones de años.

Pero aun así, alberga una variedad infinita de vida la cual se algunos han sido descubiertas; pero existen misterios y enigmas que ni el mas sabio de los hombres puede comprender... solo aquellos de puro corazón son capaces de entender pero no pueden ser explicados.

EL humano; o así decidió llamarse, para ser identificado entre tanta vida a su alrededor. Entre ellos se distinguen dos seres: el hombre y la mujer, aunque son semejantes entre si sus características biológicas y sus diferentes modos de pensar los hace únicos en el mundo.

Su origen al igual que la tierra es desconocida, se crearon mitos y leyendas indicando que fueron puestos aquí para proteger la tierra y la vida al rededor de ella; que tenían poderes divinos que los protegían con habilidades únicas que los colocaban como los dueños y amos de la tierra. También la voluntad de decidir por si mismos al igual que los sentimientos.

Pero... el humano no es perfecto, al tener estas habilidades comenzaron a pensar de diferentes maneras... Mientras unos vivían en paz otros se llenaron de preguntas, y otros de dominio.

Entonces todo cambio...

Algunos hombres invadidos por la ambición y el poder destruían todo a su paso para crear un mundo idealizado por ellos mismos, utilizando el poder que los dioses les había entregado, causaban miedo, dolor y sufrimiento.

Y así... comenzó la guerra.

Los días pasaron y así los meses; la guerra continuaba causando muerte y destrucción, haciendo que la maldad naciera en el hombre y crecía al gozar del poder y la guerra. En otros nacía la fortaleza y a su ves la venganza, luchando sin cesar. Otros preferían ocultarse de la muerte, solo para sobrevivir, rezando día tras día esperanzados de que aquel ser supremo que los creo pudiese detener esa guerra sin sentido.

Pero aquellos seres esperaban que los humanos los solucionaran entre ellos, pero el supremo al no ver ningún avance de aquella solución tomo una difícil pero firme decisión... a cada humano sobre la tierra se le arrebataría aquella divinidad otorgado desde su creación.

Pero en ese momento el supremo tuvo un dilema en cuestión ¿que haría con esa divinidad?, entonces decidió llamar a todos los seres divinos para dar solución a este problema.

----- (**En la asamblea de los seres divinos**) -----

Supremo: los he llamado a esta asamblea para decidir en donde ocultar esta divinidad que el hombre ha utilizado para su propio beneficio.

Un ser divino de cabellos plateados hablo.

Divino 1: Esa divinidad se les otorgo a ellos para que pudieran emanciparse de nosotros, pero aún así debemos protegerlos hasta de ellos mismos.

Otro ser divino de color azul tomo la palabra.

Divino 2: Sugiero ocultarlo en lo más profundo del mar, el humano no puede respirar allí y le será imposible encontrarlo.

Una divina de cabellos oscuros y ojos violetas hablo.

Divina 3: No podemos ocultarlo allí, el humano es inteligente y creara máquinas que les permitirá explorar los océanos, y entonces lo encontrará.

Divino 1: Entonces sugiero ocultarlo en la montaña más alta, allí casi no hay aire y es bastante frio, el humano no podrá alcanzarlo jamás.

Divina 3: No podemos ocultarlo allí, el humano es desafiante y como dije inteligente, encontrará la manera de llegar hasta la montaña más alta y lo encontrará.

Entonces una divina de cabellos rojos hablo.

Divina 4: Entonces ocultémoslo en las estrellas, allí no hay aire ni vida, seria imposible que lo encuentre en ese lugar.

Divina 3: No podemos ocultarlo allí, el humano es audaz e inteligente, llegará más allá de las estrellas y entonces lo encontrará.

Un divino de color oscuro hablo

Divino 5: Pero no podemos quitarles la divinidad a los humanos ya que no solo se les otorgó para su emancipación, sino también para un equilibrio del mundo, tanto espiritual como natural.

Divino 2: En eso tienes razón, pero no podemos devolverles su divinidad, crearían mas muerte y destrucción de lo que ya habían hecho.

Divina 4: En cualquier caso esto debe llegar a una solución.

Supremo: Ya se que podemos hacer con la divinidad...

Divina 5: ¿Cual es su solución?

Supremo: Lo ocultaremos en donde ellos jamás sospecharán, en ellos mismos y así el equilibrio podrá mantenerse estable.

Divina 3: Salvo que algunos puedan encontrarlos... ¿Que hará con ellos?

Divino 2: Ellos podrían causar mayor destrucción por ser los únicos en poseerlos.

Supremo: Solo aquellos con capacidad de concentración mente y espiritu podrán encontrarlos.

Divina 3: Pero entonces debemos alejarlos de los otros que no han encontrado la divinidad.

Divino 1: Si me permiten yo me encargaré de protegerlos...

Supremo: Me parece bien.

Divino 5: ¿Pero que haremos con los que causaron la guerra?, no creo que con solo quitarles la divinidad aprendan la lección.

Divina 4: ¿Que sugieres que ágamos con ellos?

Divino 5: Sugiero darles un castigo, el convertirlos en bestias; si tanto deseaban ser temidos, entonces serán temidos.

Divino 2: Me parece un castigo perfecto.

Supremo: Entonces así se hará: la divinidad, la ocultaremos en lo más profundo del ser humano, aquello que lo descubran podrán extraer un poco de ellos, pero aquellos que los extraigan totalmente serán protegidos; y los que utilizaron esta divinidad para esta guerra serán castigados severamente. Pero no volveremos a entrometernos hasta que realmente el humano este en peligro...

----- (**En la tierra**) -----

Y así fue, los humanos se dieron cuenta de no tener su divinidad, y la guerra termino...

Algunos hombres no se resignaban el no tener su poder, entonces partió en su búsqueda para recuperarlo. Otros aprendieron a realizar conjuros y pociones para recuperarlos, pero nada funciono...

Como el ser supremo dictó, los hombres que utilizaron esta divinidad para la guerra, fueron castigados severamente convirtiéndose en bestias temibles, para ser trofeos de héroes y guerreros legendarios.

Otros se dieron cuenta del poder que tenían dentro de ellos, entonces fueron guiados por un ser divino para protegerlos y entonces comenzaron a esconderse de los demás para nunca ser encontrados. Y el tiempo pasó y así los milenios, convirtiendo esta historia en un mito. El humano comenzó a dar teorías sobre el origen del hombre dando a conocer que no existe un ser divino que los proteja.

El hombre fue evolucionando en ideas, inventos y en su organización, al igual que fue expandiéndose en sus conquistas y descubrimientos, pero también aprendiendo de sus derrotas y victorias, aprendió el valor de aquello que llamaron "Libertad" y el esfuerzo que valía en conseguirla.

Lo que la divina predijo se hacia realidad, el hombre conquistó los océanos, las montañas y las estrellas.

Llegó un tiempo de paz en donde se admiraba el avance tecnológico con una serie de lo que llamaron "robot", con el tiempo estas maquinas se volvían cada ves más semejantes a sus creadores, hasta llegar a un inteligencia artificial llamado Reploid. Ellos tenían las mismas habilidades que los humanos, tanto en sentimientos y libre albedrio, pero los humanos también los dotaron de fuerzas y habilidades sobre humanas

Pero el humano no es un ser perfecto como para ser imitado y algunos de los Reploids lo sabían. Y entonces se revelaron... comenzaron una guerra contra sus creadores, y estos a su ves decidieron atacar el fuego con fuego, tal como ellos mismos hace mucho tiempo...

Y así una nueva guerra comenzó llamada las Guerras Mavericks, trayendo con sigo mayor destrucción y sufrimiento que las anteriores guerras. Los Reloids luchaban entre ellos día tras día durante años.

Ahora estaba en riesgo la extinción de la raza humana, los seres divinos habían decidido no volver a entrometerse, pero al ver tal riesgo decidieron entrar de la forma más discreta...

(Y así comienza nuestra historia...)

* * *

Ame: Eh........ acaso dije capitulo? ñ_ñU

Amu: Si, si lo dijiste y muy claro ¬¬#

Ami: Este prologo es para que entiendan un poco de la idea de este fic.

Amu: La verdad es que esta parte lo teníamos planeado dar durante la trama de la historia.

Ame: pero creíamos que seria muy complicado de entender n_nU

Amu: y por eso decidieron hacerlo SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO!!!

Ami: perdón pero no estabas y no podíamos perder más tiempo gomeeen ToT

Amu: BUENO al menos así será entendible, supongo.

Ame: hehehe... medio que le metimos mucha mitología no creen?

Amu: solo una mente revuelta como la tuya podría crear un inicio así...

Ame: ¬.¬#

Amu: y para los que se confundían con los divinos:

Divino 1: cabellos plateados

Divino 2: de color azul

Divina 3: cabellos oscuros

Divina 4: cabellos rojos

Divino 5: de color negro

Ami: espero que les haya gustado la trama con lo que daremos inicio al capitulo *nun*

Ame: eso espero aunque lo tengo medio cocinado hasta el final :) además este fic lleno 8 hojas…

Amu: y disculpen si resumimos demasiado la parte de la historia electrónica sobre Rockman, pero...

Ame: es que eso ya lo saben y la verdad no los queremos atrasar más para que lean el primer capitulo. ;)

Ami: Nos vemos en la siguiente hoja n_n.


	2. Del final al inicio

Ame: HOlaaaaaaaaa nos extrañaron non

Amu: no lo creo... -_-U

Ami: creo que ya quieren leer el primer capitulo de este fic.

Amu: y con justa razón, porque solo leyeron el prologo.

Ame: esta bien sorry por lo del capitulo-prologo, ¿ahora si?

Amu: mucho mejor, aunque este capitulo lo subimos junto con el prologo...

Ami: ¿entonces comenzamos?

Ame: SI, pero primero el protocolo Amu.

Amu: por si se olvidaron les recuerdo de nuevo:

---: nombre del personaje y lo que dice

-. Narración después del dialogo.

...- comienzo de un dialogo en una narración.

-....- dialogo entre la narración.

¨---¨ pensamiento del personaje

"---" títulos

------ (ubicación de tiempo y lugar) ------

(Lo que nosotros pensamos y/o narramos)

[Onomatopeyas]

Ami: este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes de MegaMan le pertenecen únicamente a CAPCOM, los demás son creaciones nuestras.

Amu: si una parte de la historia se les hace familiar a una película, serie, música, etc., significa que nosotros también la vimos.

Ame: antes de continuar debo hacerles una advertencia.

Ami: ¿cual?

Amu: si eres de esas personas que se traumaron viendo Evangelión, Death Note, El arma definitiva o cualquier serie o película con fines Apocalípticos te sugerimos no leer este fic.

Ame: No me refería a eso...

Ami: ¿y entonces?

Ame: de que este fic son para aquellos con criterio formado, porque si hubiese sido uno de esos cristianos a matar, ya hubiera exorcizado el prologo...

Ami: haaa ya entiendo n_n

Amu: sin mas vuelta vamos al primer capitulo del fic -u-

Ame: esa era mi frasee... ToT

* * *

Historia I

**CAPITULO 1**

**DEL FINAL AL INICIO**

Año 21XX…

¨Pareciera de noche mientras bajábamos del puente Jacobo. Las estrellas eran las únicas que observaron aquella pelea que nos costo la vida de una amiga, y el riesgo de perder a un valeroso amigo. Cuando será el día en que veremos el fin de esta guerra, ya no soporto ver como las personas a las que estimo y quiero desaparecen frente a mí, ya no quiero ver más sufrimiento a mí alrededor... Paz... es todo lo que pido, es todo lo que deseo...¨

Se decía un reploid de armadura y casco color azul mientras sostenía en sus brazos a otro reploid de color negro y cabello naranja, al observar las estrellas y bajar del puente junto con un reploid de color rojo carmesí, después de una pelea con una reploid llamada Lumine que deseaba exterminarlos para así crear una nueva era con reploids de nueva generación, como ella. Pero al ser vencida, regresaban con un miembro del grupo herido, aunque no sabían si era de gravedad.

Zero, al ver que el rostro de su mejor amigo no mejoraba, decidió volver a su lado para animarlo, pero en ese momento una estrella fugaz hiso su presencia. X, al ver la estrella decidió pedir su deseo más anhelado, Zero al ver a X pedir un deseo, le pareció algo tonto y sin sentido, pero como se veían las cosas tendrían que desafiar al destino para lograr el final de esta guerra...

Zero: ¿Que pediste X?

X: Dicen los humanos que si te digo mi deseo nunca se hará realidad.

Zero: Yo no creo en esas cosas, tampoco creo que esos supuestos dioses que los humanos crearon nos escuchen a nosotros, pero estoy seguro de una cosa.

X: ¿De que cosa?

Zero: De que algún día lograremos terminar con esta guerra aún con el destino en contra...

X: La verdad Zero, ya me estoy cansando de esto-. Dijo el reploid agachando la cabeza.

Zero: ¿A que te refieres X?-. Viendo a X algo extrañado.

X: Digo que hemos estado luchando durante años y ahora esta Axl.

Zero: X -. Viéndolo con firmeza.- Espero no estés pensando en dejarnos de nuevo.

X: No lo se...

Zero: ¡X dime que no huirás!-. Mientras lo agarraba de los hombros.

X: ¡Aún no lo se!-. Lo decía al verlo a los ojos.

Zero: ¡Pero necesito saberlo!

- hmm......- X y Zero dejaron su discusión al escuchar ese extraño gemido provenir de su amigo herido.

Zero: Creo que mejor será atender a Axl primero-. y desviaba la mirada.

X: Tienes razón, espero que pueda recuperarse-. Al ver a su amigo de color negro.

Zero: Perdón por gritarte de esa manera.

X vio sorprendido al escuchar una disculpa de su amigo de toda la vida.- No te preocupes Zero, fue mi culpa por preocuparte.

Zero dio una leve sonrisa.- tu siempre me vas a preocupar, al igual que Axl.

X: Pero pensándolo bien, tu tienes razón Zero, huir no ayudará en nada, solo que desearía que esto terminara pronto.

Zero: Yo igual X, yo igual.

X: ¿Y... tu pediste algo a la estrella fugaz?

Zero: Ehm... ¿no se supone que es un secreto?

X: Pero eso significa que pediste algo ¿no es así?

Zero: Hablemos de otra cosa...- mientras miraba las estrellas, con esperanzas de que Axl se recupere.

----- (**En la tierra – Bosque mediterráneo de Rusia**) -----

La tierra ya no era como antes, tan llena en fauna y flora. Las ciudades humanas habían crecido incontrolablemente antes de ordenarse su evacuación de la tierra, sus reservas naturales se habían reducido a acepción de bosques y selvas oscuras en donde nadie entraba.

En medio de uno de esos bosques una figura de color negro, cabellos largos y blancos veía la estrella fugaz mientras la admiraba sentado y dio una pequeña sonrisa.- Ya es momento de empezar -. Se dijo al levantarse y tomar un objeto largo y enrolladlo en tela de color guindo.

----- (**En un lugar lúgubre de la ciudad de Pekín**) -----

Las ciudades metropolitanas fueron desde un principio la principal fuente de contaminación ambiental sobre todo las ciudades tan sobre pobladas como esta, que al pasar el tiempo se volvían inevitables para los humanos.

Entre esos callejones un reploid de no muy buen aspecto en forma de comadreja corría con sigilo para ser inadvertido por esa ciudad semi desolada, oscura y al parecer las luces que parpadeaban y los charcos sucios eran sus únicos testigos de su ajetreo. Entro a un callejón oscuro y estrecho, al lado de lo que parecía ser un departamento en ruinas, se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal oxidado y toco la puerta despacio para no hacer mucho escándalo.

De repente se escucho una voz bastante baja.- ¿Quien eres y que deseas?-. El reploid comadreja se acerco más y dijo.- ¿Que dijiste no te oí bien?

El de la puerta suspiro de alivio.- ¿Que sucede Musté?

Musté: Hola Warden, tengo un mensaje urgente para Laidy Ril y Cy Zu.

Warden: Espera aquí, veré si desean atenderte.

(Cinco minutos después...)

Warden regresa a la puerta.- ¿Es importante?-. Pero no se escucho ninguna repuesta.-Oye, Musté? estás allí?-. Abre la puerta para mostrar a un reploid alto de físico mediano con el rostro plateado y armadura negra con color púrpura y casco de color negro como un cruzado medieval.- ¿Musté?

Musté: Aquí estoy Warden, te tardabas demasiado y tuve que esconderme.- se acercaba a la puerta.- Estuve como media hora esperando a que me abras, que desconsideración tienes con las visitas.

Warden: Preguntan si es importante.

Musté: ¡¡Claro que si es importante!!

Warden: Shh... Guarda silencio pasa, pero que sea rápido.- entonces dejo entrar a Musté.

----- (**En el Cuartel General de los Mavericks Hunters**) -----

La HQ es un evidente centro de comando de los reploids que realizan la tarea de eliminar a los mavericks y proteger a los humanos. En sus principios los reloids trabajaban con los humanos que también querían pelear contra los mavericks, pero con el pasar del tiempo el virus se proliferó más rápido y los mavericks volvían más fuertes y peligrosos; fue entonces que se decidió que la protección y sobrevivencia de la humanidad era lo más primordial negando así cualquier admisión de hombres y mujeres que deseaban ser hunters.

En el sector médico, se encontraban X y Zero sentados en el pasillo esperando noticias de Axl, quien se encontraba en análisis hace ya una hora desde su ingreso.

Zero: X, ya deja de rezar.

X: No puedo evitarlo, tu viste el rostro de Alia y Lifesaver cuando les contamos lo que sucedió.

Zero: Lo se, y solo nos resta esperar.

X: Solo espero que logre recuperarse.

Zero: No te preocupes, Axl es un chico enérgico y fuerte, no se dejará vencer así.- dándole así una pequeña esperanza a X.

X: Gracias Zero.- le contesto dándole una triste pero esforzada sonrisa.

Dos minutos después Lifesaver sale del cuarto de análisis y Alia detrás de el, ambos con un rostro de preocupación intrigando así a X y a Zero.

Lifesaver: Debo decirles que lo de Axl, no fue tan fácil pero aún así logramos estabilizarlo, en este momento se encuentra en una de nuestras capsulas de recuperación.

X: ¿Quieres decir que se recuperará?

Lifesaver coloco un rostro serio y preocupante, entonces vio a Alia y esta asintió con la cabeza.

Alia: Al parecer el golpe que recibió de Lumine afectó sus bases de datos y estará inconsciente durante unos días.

X: ¿Cuantos?

Lifesaver: No sabríamos decirte X, pero hallamos pequeños fragmentos del virus.

Zero: Entonces eso significaría...

Lifesaver: Aun no estamos seguros, pero nos estamos encargando de eliminarlos, hasta entonces quedará en animación suspendida.

X: ¿Pero... que sucederá con el cuando despierte?

Lifesaver: Eso es lo que más nos preocupa, no sabemos si será el mismo, si tendrá algunas complicaciones o fallas en el sistema.

Zero: Entonces estaría en riesgo su carrera de Hunter, ¿no es así?

Alia: ...probablemente

X se quedo con el rostro lleno de preocupación, mientras Zero solo serró los ojos.

X: ¿Pero se puede hacer algo?

Lifesaver: Solo puedo decirte que estará en observación e intentaremos todo lo posible por ayudarlo, pero mientras tanto solo nos queda esperar que Axl termine su recuperación en la capsula.

De repente se abre la puerta principal entrando de ella una reploid de cabello rubio y de armadura verde, que corría hacia el grupo en frente de la sala de análisis.

Alia: ¿¡Pallete que haces aquí!?

Pallete: Perdóname Alia se que me dijiste que me quedará en la sala de comunicaciones pero no podía que darme sin saber de Axl, y Layer se ofreció de reemplazo para que viniera.

Alia: No te preocupes Pallete, es bueno que hayas venido, Lifesaver dijo que podían entrar a ver a Axl.

X: Entonces vamos a verlo.

----- (**En el subterráneo debajo del departamento en Pekín**) -----

Dos figuras femeninas deciden salir de su pasatiempo para atender a la no tan querida e inesperada visita.

Una de ellas es una reploid de armadura en forma de vestido chino color rojo oscuro con algunas decoraciones de flores chinas de color dorado, tiene unos auriculares del mismo color de la armadura que se unía por detrás de cabello largo semi recogido de color lila y de ojos color ámbar, quien se dirigió a su compañera.- Buena jugada Zu, demasiado estratégico para una humana.

Zu, es una humana de cabello rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de ojos color plateado, llevaba puesto una armadura ligera y ajustado de color verde oscuro y negro, su brazo derecho fue reconstruido por un brazo metálico, en cuya mano podía cambiar de uso a voluntad, también reconstruida en otras partes del cuerpo, lo cual se denominaría como Cyborg.- Gracias Ril, pero también tu me sorprendes cada día.

Ril: ¿Por que?- la miró incrédula.

Zu: Por que eres increíble Ril, solo fue esta tarde que leíste sobre las reglas del ajedrez y las utilizabas muy bien.

Ril: Pero aún así estabas a punto de vencerme.

Zu se acercó a ella, le agarró el mentón para verla a los ojos.- No te preocupes recién estás aprendiendo, y si es tan importante para ti yo te ayudaré.

Ril estaba sonrojada, lo que a Zu le gustaba.- Pero si leí todo el libro...

Zu: Una cosa es aprender y otra es ganar experiencia.- le dijo con una sonrisa para terminar en un tierno beso que no duro mucho pero para ellas fue suficiente.

Zu: Pero mientras tanto debemos atender a esta comadreja.- En tono enojado.- Espero que esta vez nos traiga noticias que valgan la pena.- Se sentó en un cojín guindo de una manera fastidiada, Ril la siguió pero de forma educada.

Warden ingresa a una pequeña sala bien decorada con accesorios chinos como para estar en un subterráneo, delante estaban sus protegidas sobre lo que parecía un altar de aproximadamente un metro de alto sobre la que estaban ellas. Waerden hiso una reverencia antes de continuar, detrás de este entraba Musté, quien lo siguió hasta llegar a un cojín de color negro sobre la alfombra.

Muté: Es un gusto verlas de nuevo mis queridas señoritas.

Ril: Warden, puedes retirarte nosotras nos encargaremos.- Wrden realizo otra reverencia antes de retirarse.

Zu: Muy bien Musté, espero que tus noticias sean buenas estas ves.

Musté: Eso depende de la paga.

Zu: Eso dependerá de la noticia que me des.

Musté dio una pequeña mueca de enojo, pero decidió probar su suerte.- Al parecer Lumine fue derrotada por los hunters.

Ril: Eso lo sabemos Musté, ¿pero sabes quienes fueron?

Musté: Según mis informantes, ella fue vencida por los hunters X, Zero y Axl.

Zu: Hun. Murió a manos de los que quería destruir, ¿sabes algo de ellos?

Musté: Parece ser que el hunter Axl esta herido, no sabría decirle su estado.

Zu: Esas noticias a medias son las que NO me gustan.- En un rostro enojado que incomodo al reploid delante de ella.

Ril: ¿Tienes alguna información sobre los mavericks?

Musté: Al parecer se están reuniendo para una revuelta en el centro contra los hunters.

Zu: Eso no me sirve, ¿tienes algo más?

Musté: Bueno... lo mejor siempre se deja a lo último.

Ril: ¿Entonces podrías decírnoslo?- De forma amable.

Musté: Por supuesto mi querida Laidy Ril.

Zu: ¡¡Entonces habla YA!!- Molesta por como se dirigió a Ril.

Musté: Los hunters están sospechando de la antigua fábrica de autos.- Ese último dejó a Zu sorprendida.

Ril: ¿Como podrían sospechar de esa fábrica abandonada?

Musté: No lo se, mi Laydi pero al parecer enviarán algunos hunters a revisar.

Zu: Si eso es todo puedes retirarte, le diré a Warden que te dé una generosa paga, ahora vete.

Musté simplemente se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta.- Ah! pero antes, ¿sabían que la moda del rosado a cuadros esta regresando?- Zu comenzó a verlo de una manera asesina al reploid.

(Odio el rosado...)

Ril: Gracias por todo Musté, que tengas una buena noche.- Con eso último Musté se retiró de la sala.

Zu: Eres demasiado amable con el.- mientras agachaba la cabeza apoyándola sobre sus manos entrelazados.

Ril: Es que no quería que espantarás a uno de nuestros informantes.- Zu no respondió, al comentario se quedo pensativa.- Zu, ¿te preocupa algo?

Zu: Es sobre la fabrica de autos...

Ril: Pero no abra problema mientras no encentren nada, además es la primera vez que sospechan de el, ¿no es así?

Zu: Pero una sospecha genera dudas y las dudas deben ser aclaradas, si ellos la encuentran estaremos en problemas, además se retrasarán nuestros planes.- la miraba a Ril sobre sus manso

Ril: ¿Lo dices por lo del hunter?

Zu: No podremos actuar sin el, y esta también lo de la fabrica, si la encuentran, años de planeación e investigación se irán por la borda.

Ril: No te preocupes Gorohito esta allí para cualquier intruso, además los mavericks entretendrán a los hunters como siempre.- Zu descubrió su rostro de sorpresa al escuchar a Ril.

Zu: Tienes razón Lee, pero será mejor que le avise a Gorohito para que se prepare.- al dar una sonrisa y agarrar las manos de su amada.- No sabría que hacer sin ti.

Ril: Para eso estoy.- regresándole la sonrisa.

----- (**En el sector médico de la HQ**) -----

Dentro de la sala de análisis X, Zero y Pallete miraban por el pequeño cristal al inconsciente y dormido de Axl, mientras Alia inspeccionaba el monitor para revisar su avance mientras se eliminaban los virus y se recuperaba.

X: ¿Que es lo que indica el monitor Alia?

Alia: Las mismas lecturas, no hay cambios.

Pallete: ¿Axl puede oírnos?

Alia: No estamos muy seguros, pero podrías intentarlo.

Pallete se acerco a la ventana de la capsula.- Axl, por favor recupérate pronto... todos aquí te extrañamos, sobre todo yo qu.- Y sus palabras se rompieron en llanto.

X se acerco a Pallete para confortarla y calmar sus lagrimas, mientras Zero lo único que podía hacer era observar la escena hasta que el reloid médico ingreso.

Lifesaver: Lo siento mucho pero deben retirarse para descansar, sobre todo X y Zero que acaban de regresar de la misión.

Pallete: Yo quiero quedarme.- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas.

(Por Dios que me da lastima esta pobre chica...)

Alia: Lamentablemente no puedes Pallete, solo personal del área puede quedarse aquí, pero les prometo avisarles cualquier cambio que Axl muestre, mientras tanto será mejor que vayan a descansar.

Zero: Esta bien, será mejor ir a descansar, vámonos X.- y se dirigió a la puerta, X dio un suspiro y lo siguió.

Alia: Espera X, tengo algo que decirles.- y los siguió hasta la salida de la sala.

X: ¿Que sucede Alia?

Alia: Signas me aviso que mañana deberán salir a una misión.

Zero: ¿A que clase de misión?

Alia: Se trata de una antigua y abandonada fabrica de autos en China, no estamos seguros pero sospechamos que reside una gran fuente de energía allí.

X: Entiendo, ¿a que hora será la misión?

Alia: Como solo es una sospecha, no existe ningún apuro, pero será aproximadamente entre las 800 y 900 horas, mientras tanto pueden descansar.

Zero: Si eso es todo estaremos listos para esa hora, hasta entonces buenas noches Alia.

Alia: Que descansen los dos.

X: ¿En donde esta Pallete?

Dentro de la sala se encontraba Pallete aferrada a la capsula en donde se encontraba Axl.- ¡¡ Noo quiero quedarmeeee con Axl!!- Gritaba mientras lloraba de una manera exagerada.

Lifesaver: Por última ves NO.

Alia, X y Zero veían con pena la escena que parecía graciosa.

Alia: Yo me encargo de esto, ustedes vayan a dormir.- Entonces X y Zero se retiraron del lugar para dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

----- (**En el pasillo de los dormitorios de la HQ**) -----

X: Zero, ¿porque no dijiste nada cuando estuvimos con Axl?

Zero: Porque no había nada más que decir, además ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir no me gusta tener que repetirlo.

(Zero, siempre tan serio y frio de ves en cuando... -u-)

X: Tengo la ligera esperanza de que Axl estará bien.

Zero: Descansa X, mañana tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Y entonces ambos reploids se despidieron y entraron a sus dormitorios para descansar y recuperar fuerzas, pero ninguno de los dos imaginaría lo que sucedería mañana.

Continuara...

* * *

Ame: fiuu, al fin acabamos con el primer capitulo oUo.

Amu: por cierto ¿quien introdujo esa escena yuri? fue tu idea?

Ame: no, para nada, pero quedo lindo.

Ami: eh... fue mi idea -///-

Amu: O.O tuya?

Ami: es que estuve leyendo el manga de CCS y AL, y entonces...

Ame: aún así para mi quedo bien nun

Amu: bueno yo solo preguntaba.

Ami: ¿pero quien es ese sujeto del bosque?

Amu: ese sujeto es un miste~rio~... significa que no se los diré hasta su debido tiempo JAJAJA (risa maligna).

Ame: ¿y que hay en la fabrica de autos?

Ami: eso no puedo decírtelo asta el próximo capitulo n-n*

Amu: ¿que sucederá con Axl? õ.o

Ame: aunque te mueras de curiosidad no te lo diré :p ja~ ja (burla Nelson)

Amu: ¬¬U

Ami: parece que estaremos en las mismas hasta el próximo capitulo nnU

Ame: para los que deseen ver a nuestros personajes y/o escenas de este fic, no se preocupen ya mandamos a Ami a trabajar XD ¨realmente soy mala de ves en cuando¨.

Ami: posiblemente los termine para finales de Febrero, pero solo personajes de este capítulo... Voy a esforzarme òuó

Ame: ¡¡Así se habla, todos nos esforzaremos ese es el espíritu!! (Realizando una pose de líder)

Amu: ¬¬UU... de todas formas debo avisar que trataremos de actualizarlo cada mes o máximo dos meses.

Ame: ¡¡¡HEEEE!!! ¿¿¿TANTO TIEMPO??? ;O;

Amu: tenemos tareas y exámenes que hacer, además es poco comparado con los otros fic que fueron abandonados sin terminar como -----------------, -------------------, ---------------, etc. ¡¡¡Y OTRA VES CON ESO!!!

Ami: Es que no queremos problemas con los escritores, ya que deben tener sus motivos.

Ame: en eso tienes razón, y también Amu, cada mes o dos no esta mal :D si nos retrasamos más ¡¡lo colgamos a Amu!! :D.

Amu: ¿y yo porque? O.O

Amu: tu lo estas prometiendo ¬o¬ ¨espero no tardar dos meses¨

Ami: aun así esperamos que les haya gustado **n_n**. Y pedimos disculpas si este fic tubo algún contenido ofensivo

Amu: dejen sus comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, concejos, aclaraciones, información que haya faltado en este fic, etc. Por cierto no somos ateos, herejes ni satánicos así que no nos envíen a la santa inquisición.

Amu: ¡¡¡entonces hasta el siguiente mes o dos!!! nOn, CHAUUUU


	3. La Fábrica

Ame: yupii, que bien que no tardamos dos meses non

Amu: al menos logamos terminar este capitulo con cinco días de retraso…

Ami: a pesar de las clases si lo logramos n-n

Amu: esperamos que este capitulo sea de su agrado ya que lo estamos haciendo entre tres personas… ¬¬U

Ame: no pongas esa cara ya sabes que "Tres son multitud" lol

Amu: yo hablaba de las diferentes ideas y discusiones que tuvimos para continuar con este capitulo y el como las acoplamos para su continuación.

Ami: fue un mes agotador, pero el carnaval que fue divertidooo nOn

Amu: ¿¡a que le dices divertido!? ¡¡Casi queman mi PSP por culpa de ustedes!!

Ame: fue tu culpa; ¿a quien se le ocurre salir al rio cuando todos jugamos con agua esos días?

Amu: ¡¡me obligaron a ir, cuando ustedes me atacaron con un balde de agua!! ¡¡les dije específicamente que no quería participar!!

Ame: Pero no te preocupes no sucedió nada ¨por suerte... U.U¨.

Ami: ¡¡vamos a leer los comentariooos!!

Ame: esa es MI frase y además lo siento por el lector pero decidimos responderlos al final de este capitulo.

Ami: ¿Por que? ó-ò

Amu: por que de seguro ya quieren leer el capitulo en ves de leer las estupideces que decimos, "Menos charla y mas acción".

Ame: es verdad, ¡¡AQUI ESTA LO QUE ESTABAN ESPERANDO!!

Amu: para que se guíen en el capitulo:

---: nombre del personaje y lo que dice

-. Narración después del dialogo.

...- comienzo de un dialogo en una narración.

-....- dialogo entre la narración.

¨---¨ pensamiento del personaje

"---" títulos

------ (ubicación de tiempo y lugar) ------

(Lo que nosotros pensamos y/o narramos)

[Onomatopeyas]

Ami: este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes de MegaMan le pertenecen únicamente a CAPCOM, los demás son creaciones nuestras.

Amu: si una parte de la historia se les hace familiar a una película, serie, música, etc, significa que nosotros también la vimos.

Ame: sin mas charla vamos al siguiente capitulo

Amu: si eres de esas personas que se traumaron viendo cualquier serie o película con fines Apocalípticos te sugerimos no leer este fic.

Ame: ¿tenias que decirlo de nuevo?

* * *

CAPITULO II

LA FÁBRICA

----- (**Pekín 02:00 am**) -----

En el subterráneo de un departamento casi en ruinas una Cyborg baja a una planta por debajo de el, ingresando a una habitación semi oscura en donde hay poca iluminación de parte de las pantallas, se dirige a una esquina en donde enciende el ordenador, se coloca unos audífonos como aureola con un micrófono cerca de la barbilla, teclea algunos códigos para que su llamada pueda ser segura y sin interferencia, entonces comenzó a marcar los números.

Zu: Vamos Gorohito, contesta el teléfono.- decía impaciente.

----- (**En la fabrica abandonada**) -----

[prrr prrr prrr]

En un lugar aún más oscuro, un objeto parecido a un teléfono comienza a sonar y a brillar, llamando la atención de un misterioso reploid cuyos ojos que brillan de color verde son lo único visible en el y quien se acercaba para contestar.

Gorohito: Hola vitej

(Tiene un acento gaucho hehe)

Zu: Hola Goro.

Goro: Pero… vos quien te pansas que soj llamando a esta hora de la noche? mira que estaba durmiendo vitej.

Zu: Te habla Zu

Goro: Eso ya lo sabía vitej, sale en el identificador de llamadas vej.

Zu: ¡¡Te he dicho que te deshagas de ese identificador!!

Goro: Pero así no se quien me habla y mira que me ilumina bien la sala vitej.

Zu: Olvidalo... Ha pasado algo? ¿Alguna noticia?

Goro: Eh... mira que el noticiero no sale por acá, pero las ratas tuvieron crías vitej

Zu: Creí decirte que las eliminaras, podrían causar cortos o daños en los sistemas.

Goro: Pero… voj quieres que viva solo? al menos estos me hacen compañía vitej.

Zu: Bueno no importa, te llamo para avisarte que los hunters sospechan de la fábrica.

Goro: Debe ser por el basurero vitej

Zu: ¿Como?

Goro: Es que saco la basura dos veces a la semana y el camión de la basura nunca pasa vitej.

Zu: ¿Ósea que tienes como una montaña de basura fuera de la fábrica?

Goro: Pero voj quieres que viva entre la basura? eso es antihigiénico vitej

Zu: ...no creo que los hunters sospechen por eso, pero al parecer irán a investigar.

Goro: Mira que esas son buenas noticias, al fin tendré visitas vitej.

Zu: Quiero que los vigiles y trata de que no encuentren la entrada, pero si ellos bajan hasta la segunda planta, deberás eliminarlos…

Goro: Pero... voj sos loca? como quieres que mate a las visitas?

Zu: ¡Solo escucha! si de alguna manera ellos llegan hasta "Ellos"...- Dando un suspiro.- Tendrás que destruirlo todo, ¿entiendes? activarás la auto destrucción.

Goro: Pero… voj sos desquiciada? ¿Como quieres que destruya mi propia casa? luego no voy a tener donde vivir vitej.

Zu: Goro, no tengo tiempo para esto ¿puedes o no?

Goro: Pero mira que solo estoy jugando con voj, deberías llamar más seguido vitej.

Zu: Eso es todo por ahora, si sobrevives puedes venir a mi casa y tráela a ella también no importa el otro.

Goro: Mira que esas son noticias, ya estaba pensando en mudarme vitej, ese basurero atrae malos olores vitej.- De repente Zu cuelga el teléfono y no se escucha nada.

[pip pip pip pip]

Goro: Vej que sos loca, como me colgas sin despedirte.- entonces el también colgó, al hacerlo encontro a una rata caminando por sus pies.- A ver rata vení para acá.- lo levanta en su mano y mira a su alrededor.- Mira que vamos a tener visitas y hay mucho que arreglar vitej.

En ese momento la rata bajo de la mano de Gorohito y se fue corriendo, cuando este vio su mano.- Pero… voj me creíste tu baño?, mira que me las dejaste en mi mano vitej.

----- (**En el cuartel general de los mavericks hunteres**) -----

En la oscuridad de la noche, dentro de las habitaciones de los que trabajan en el cuartel, una reploid azul no puede reconciliar el sueño ya que su mente rememora una y otra ves lo sucedido en la luna. La pelea con Sigma, la revelación de Lumine al decir que fue idea de ella y el riesgo de perder a Axl.

Las imágenes se repetían una y otra ves en su mente al igual que los remordimientos de no haber podido hacer nada para proteger a su compañero, pero también las palabras de Lumine diciendo que un reploid puede convertirse en mavierick a voluntad, si eso fuera cierto, ¿que ha estado haciendo todo este tiempo?...

Estos pensamientos lo levantaron de su capsula y notó que eran las 5:00 am, faltaban 4 horas para su misión, entonces decidió tomar un baño frio para relajarse y calmar sus pensamientos.

(Una hora después...)

Al salir del baño notó que eran las 6:00 am y par esa hora se aceptaban visitas en el sector médico, entonces decidió vestirse para saber del estado de Axl.

----- (**En el sector médico**) -----

Al llegar al sector encontró a Zero frente a la habitación de Axl.

X: Buenos días Zero...

Zero: Buenos dias X.- Dirigiéndose a X con unas ojeras en sus ojos y de aspecto cansado.

X: Parece que no dormiste a noche.

Zero: y tu tampoco.- al verlo en el mismo aspecto.

X y Zero: ...

Zero: Parece que se tardarán mucho antes de darnos un diagnostico.

Ambos decidieron ir a la cafetería por una taza de café, para mejorar el rostro cansado que llevaban.

X: ¿Desde que hora estabas esperando en el sector?

Zero: Casi entre las 5 a 6 de la mañana. No podía dormir.

X: Yo tampoco y por eso fui.

Entraron a la cafetería que estaba casi desolada y solo estaban los hunters de turno, pidieron dos tazas de café para llevar, en ese momento X vio el lugar y sonrió al recordar.

Zero: ¿Que sucede X?- Con los vasos de café en la mano.

X: Es que recordé la primera ves que Axl, entró a la cafetería.

----- (**Flash Back - 7:00 am**) -----

Axl: Oigan chicos… Tengo hambre hay algún lugar para comer aquí?

X: La hay, pero será cuando terminemos nuestro turno.

Axl: ¿Y falta mucho?

X: Si quieres ser un hunter deberás aprender a soportarlo sin reclamos.- Hablándole firmemente.

Axl: Pero solo preguntaba para saber cuento mas tengo que aguantar.- poniendo una cara de fastidio y un puchero.

Zero: No te preocupes no falta mucho.

Alia: X, Zero y Axl, les tenemos otra misión.

(Una hora después...)

De regreso al cuartel después de cumplir con la misión.

Axl: Ya enserio, cuanto tiempo falta TENGO HAMBREE.

X: Entonces AGUANTA.

Zero: ¿Alia nos necesitarás?, solo faltan 10 minutos para que nuestro turno acabe.

Alia: Hasta que surja otro problema de los criminales que Red Alert liberó, pero supongo que tardará, hasta entonces pueden retirarse, desayunen y descansen estuvieron trabajando toda la noche.- con una sonrisa.

Axl: QUE BIEEEN GRACIAS ALIA.- Dijo lleno de felicidad y abrazando a Alia, esta quedó sorprendía por la reacción del reploid.- ¡¡Entonces me voy, espérame desayuno!!- dicho esto se fue corriendo de la sala.

X solo serró los ojos en posición de cansancio y vergüenza, de tener que estar como niñera de un chiquillo como Axl, Alia regreso de su sorpresa para darle una sonrisa.

Zero: X…- El susodicho lo miro extrañado.- No recuerdo indicarle a Axl donde se encuentra la cafetería...- X lo miró horrorizado.

X: ¿Entonces tenemos a un chiquillo hiperactivo, hambriento y posiblemente perdido en el comando?

Zero: Al parecer...- respondió con una gota en la cabeza.

----- (**Fin Flash Back**) -----

X y Zero recordaban alegremente ese momento entre risas.

Zero: Quien diría que nos tardaríamos como una hora en buscarlo por todo el comando incluyendo el sótano.

X: Sin mencionar los baños y habitaciones, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Zero: Ni me lo menciones que eso fue muy vergonzoso.

X: lo gracioso fue el lugar donde lo encontramos.

----- (**Flash Back**) -----

X hablando por el comunicador: ¿Zero lograste encontrarlo?

Zero: No, aquí no hay rastro de el y tu ¿lograste comunicarte con Axl?

X: No, no lo encontré y tampoco logro comunicarme.

Zero: Entonces solo falta un lugar que revisar, te veré allá.

X: Si estuviera allá seria irónico, pero iré estoy cerca.

X entra a la cafetería y encuentra a Axl sentado en una mesa esperando.

X: ¡¡AXL!!

Axl: hola X.- dijo con una sonrisa.

X: Zero, ya lo encontré.- le avisaba a su compañero y se dirigió a Axl.- En donde estabas te estuvimos buscando por todo el HQ, pensábamos que te habías perdido.

Axl: La verdad es que si me perdí por un momento.

X: ¿Entonces como lo encontraste?

Axl: Seguí mi nariz.- respondió alegre apuntando su nariz.- olí los biscochos y los perseguí.

Zero: Entonces estabas aquí, ¿porque no encendías tu comunicador?

Axl: Lo apague cuando regresamos de la misión.

X solo cerro los ojos y dio un suspiro para no estallar.- Espero que hallas pedido algo ligero porque regresaremos a la sala de tele transportación tan pronto terminemos.

Axl: Hee... que quieres decir con ligero...

X: Axl, ¿que pediste?

En ese momento llega el mesero con dos charolas con 3 hamburguesas ultra grande con pollo, pavo, tocino, jamón, carne, filete, huevo, ensalada, queso súper grueso derretido y una cantidad de salsa entre ellas la barbequieu, que se derramaba por los costados acompañados de papas con salchichas y salsa golf, junto con un vaso ultra grande de soda.

(Una hamburguesa así seria mi sueño~ *q*)

Mesero: Disculpen la demora como este no es el horario de almuerzo...- dijo molesto.

X y Zero quedaron sorprendidos al ver tanta comida PESADA, frente a ellos.

Axl: Espero les guste porque también son para ustedes.- en una sonrisa inocente.

----- (**Fin Flash Back**) -----

Zero: Tuvimos que disculparnos con el mesero y pedirle que nos traiga café, aunque se molesto bastante...

X: Y el disgusto de Axl cuando lo obligamos a tomar solo café con biscochos, al final logramos hacerlo entender de lo peligroso que puede ser comer ESO durante el ayuno...

Ambos se quedaron pensativos durante el recorrido de regreso al sector medico para saber de Axl. Al llegar allí se encontraron con Alia y Pallete.

Alia: Que bueno que llegan les tengo noticias de Axl.

X y Pallete la vieron con cara de preocupación, Zero solo coloco un rostro serio.

Alia: Al parecer uno se los virus logró entrar en el ADN, aún no sabemos que puede suceder.

Zero: ¿Cuales son las posibilidades de que logren eliminar ese virus?

Alia: Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para eliminarlo lo más rápido posible.

X: ¿Que daños puede causar el virus?

Alia: No lo sabemos con exactitud, pero en el peor de los casos...- Alia no pudo seguir al pensar en el dolor de sus amigos sentirían al saberlo.

Pallete: Podría convertirse en un Maverick ¿no es así?- En una vos que podría romper en llanto en cualquier momento.

Alia: Aún no es seguro.

X: ¡¡Pero acaso ustedes nunca están seguros en nada!!- Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a X enojado y furioso. Alia solo pudo agachar la cabeza en un gesto de tristeza, X al verla se dio cuenta de su error.- Alia, discúlpame yo no debí gritarte de esa manera, ustedes hacen lo que pueden y yo…

Alia: No te preocupes X, se como te sientes yo quisiera hacer algo más para ayudar a Axl, pero solo puedo hacer lo que esta a mi alcance.- todos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos.

Pallete: ¿Podríamos ver a Axl?

Alia: Por supuesto si prometes no hacer el mismo escándalo que ayer.- con una risa

Pallete la miro con un puchero en la cara: No sigas por favor, pero te lo prometo..

----- (**En las llanuras del indo en Multän - Pakistán**) -----

Las ciudades mediterráneas u mesopotámicas eran de gran exportación de minerales y energías tanto para maquinas como reploids, por lo cual se habrían levantado de su escasa económica, pero también tenían un desorden del orden ya que algunos maverick iban para saquear las fabricas o los almacenamientos de energía, lo cual indicaba un alto índice de robo y crimen, estos índices llamaron la atención de los hunters y ordenaron la evacuación de los humanos que residían en esos países.

Un reploid de color oscuro y cubierto por una sotana caminaba hasia su destino con mucho sigilo.- No estoy ni a medio camino y tenia que entrar a este país solo por energía.- se decía en regañadientes mientras se escondía entre los callejones de la ciudad para no ser encontrado por los hunters o los oficiales a cargo de los documentos.- Debo apresurarme para llegar a tiempo.

----- (**HQ - 8:54 am**) -----

Alia: X, Zero, ya es hora de la misión.- los susodichos asintieron mientras miraban por última vez a Axl para despedirse.

X: Espero que no le suceda nada con ese virus.

Zero: Adiós Axl, espero que cuando regrese te encuentres mejor.

Entonces ambos se retiraron a excepción de Pellete que decidió quedarse hasta que acabe el horario de visitas.

----- (**En el sector de trasmisión**) -----

El trió entro y encontraron a Layer quien los vio entrar.- Buenos días Alia, X, Zero, ¿ay alguna noticia de Axl?- todos se pusieron tristes en señal de que no había ninguna buena noticia, Layer al verlos lo entendió y decidió cambiar de tema.- Entiendo… Espero estén listos para la misión.

Zero: Lo estamos, Alia ya nos aviso de lo que trata.

Alia: La misión consiste en una inspección por sospechas de energía en una fábrica abandonada de autos en Kaohsiung, es una isla en el Mar de Filipinas.

X: ¿Pero como puede haber una fuente de energía ahí?

Layer: Tenemos las sospechas de que puede pertenecer a los mavericks.

Zero: Entonces podemos tener una pelea en ese lugar.

Alia: Lo extraño es que no hemos captado ninguna actividad maverick por esa zona.

X: Y es por eso que nos envían.

Alia: Así es, será mejor que se alisten hasta tener las coordenadas para la transportación.- X y Zero asintieron y se dieron la vuelta para dirigirse a los transportadores.

Layer: Zero.- El susodicho se dio la vuelta.- Cuídate...- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zero: Gracias Layer.- regresándole la sonrisa.

Alia: Cuídense los dos...

X las vio, sonrrió y abordo el transportador para dirigirse hacia su misión junto a Zero.

(¡Por Dios… tanto sentimentalismo no lo soporto! ¡¡mi cerebro quiere acción!!)

(SHHHHh…)

----- (**Kaohsiung - isla de Taiwán** - **Fabrica de autos abandonado**) -----

X y Zero llegan a un sector bastante desértico y llenos de escombros y basura.

Alia hablando por el comunicador de X.- X, la fábrica se encuentra como a dos cuadras a la izquierda de donde están.

X: Entendido, Zero.- El susodicho asintió y lo siguió.

Dos repelidas recorrían las calles desérticas y llenas de escombros del antiguo sector industrial de esta ciudad.

X: Y pensar que esta ciudad fue una de las más poderosas.

Zero: Todo tiene un final X.

X: A veces me pregunto si nosotros también lo tendremos.

Zero: Deja de pensar estupideces que ya llegamos a la fabrica.

Delante de ellos se encontraba una fabrica enorme, sombría y descuidada ya que tenia sus paredes carcomidas por la humedad y el tiempo, las calaminas oxidadas y destruidas, era algo penoso de ver; sin mencionar la gran cantidad de basura que había frente a este, que en ese momento las ratas parecieran gozar de ella.

X: Pero que chiquero... y huele mal.- Mientras se tapaba la nariz para evitar el mal olor.

Zero: Tienes razón ¿cuanto tiempo habrá estado ahí?- se preguntaba e imitaba a su compañero.- Pero debemos continuar.

X se distrajo por un momento al ver una escena desagradable entre dos ratas.- ¿Realmente crees que habría algo aquí?

Zero: Nos enviaron para estar seguros, apresúrate.

Los dos hunters recorrieron unos metros, con aquel nauseabundo olor que destilaba la basura. A pesar de las distracciones lograron entrar a la fábrica para llevarse una sorpresa.

X: ¡Cielos!- se cubrió la nariz con mas fuerza.

Zero: Al parecer aquí el olor esta concentrado.- Imitando a su compañero.

Layer: Zero, ¿que sucede? ¿Pasa algo?

Zero: Si; que el lugar apesta y nos dificulta respirar.

----- (**HQ. centro de comunicaciones**) -----

Layer: Alia, tenemos algo para enviarles a Zero y a X?

Alia: En eso estoy.- Alia comienza a revisar los equipos adecuados para la misión.- Ya esta, solo debemos enviarlos.

Layer: Entendido, Zero.

----- (**Afuera de la fábrica**) -----

X: Si no salíamos, no hubiéramos sobrevivido.- decía X algo exhausto y falto de aire

Zero: Que patético, vencidos por un mal olor...

X: ¨ ¿Tenían que hacernos tan parecidos a los humanos? ¨

Layer: Zero, ya tenemos algo enseguida se los enviaremos.- En ese momento se les transporto dos máscaras para respirar cada uno con un color diferente: Azul y Rojo.

Zero: Póntelas X, debemos regresar.- X asintió la cabeza y se coloco la máscara al igual que Zero.

Los dos hunters retornaron nuevamente a la fábrica con sus máscaras para investigar mejor. Zero se quedó pensativo por un momento al ver un curioso objeto entre la basura.

X: ¿Que sucede Zero?

Zero: Es esta basura

X: ¿Que quieres decir?

Zero: Mira.- Zero recoge una lata de sardinas.- Fíjate en la fecha de exportación y en la fecha de vencimiento.

X: ¿ES DE HACE 1 MES?- Decía sorprendido e incrédulo.

Zero: Así es y no creo que sea de los que viven por el lugar, porque que no hay nadie a 10 km a la redonda de este sector, fueron desalojados como hace 1 año y medio.

X: Eso significa que hay alguien viviendo dentro de la fábrica...

Zero: Y que posiblemente también este lo que sospechamos.

----- (**Subterráneo de la fábrica**) -----

Una extraña sombra mira por las cámaras a los hunters mientras sostenía en su mano a una rata y que al parecer los intrusos no tienen dudas sobre su existencia.

Goro: Pero que mal vite, pensé que los malos olores los espantarían pero mira que regresaron como para una fiesta de disfraces vite.- luego elevó a la rata hasta su cara.- Mira que tendremos visitas de todos modos vite.

----- (**Dentro de la fábrica**) -----

Ahora que el olor no los estorbaba, lograron ver con claridad el interior de la fabrica; degradante y triste, con dos pisos sobre ellos en donde se entraban las oficinas. En la planta baja solo se podía ver las máquinas algo precarias para construir los autos, además de la habitación de los casilleros y una máquina de café obsoleta.

X: Alia, ¿tienes algún mapa del edificio?

Alia: Lamentablemente el edificio fue construido a finales del siglo XX, lo que significa que nuestra información es vaga.

Zero: Será mejor revisar cuidosamente el lugar para ver si hay una entrada secreta.

Alia: Pero al parecer existe un sótano.

X: Esta bien lo encontraremos.

(Dos horas después...)

X: Zero, ¿encontraste algo?

Zero: Nada.

X: Ya revisamos hasta el segundo piso, nos entramos y revisamos las oficinas, baños, casilleros y nada.- Se quejaba mientras iba al centro de la planta baja.

Zero: Quien quiera que lo haya hecho, supo esconderlo muy bien.- dirigiéndose donde se encontraba X.

X: Pero no podemos irnos asi, se que debe haber una entrada.

Zero comenzó a ver la máquina de café.- Tal ves...- Se intrigaba al dirigirse a ella, comenzó a verla por todos lados.- X, ven y ayúdame.

X: ¿Que sucede?- dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba su compañero.

Zero: Es solo una ligera sospecha, pero tal vez este detrás de esta máquina se encontremos algo.

(Eso seria demasiado OVIO)

Entonces ambos reploids comenzaron a moverlo de izquierda a derecha sin resultado alguno de una posible entrada o pista de ella.

X: Por dios, esto es más difícil de lo que pensaba…

Zero: ¡¡Esto me esta hartando!!- [Glanck] Grito enfadado y pateo la máquina por delante, en eso sale una rata que corre hacia unas cajas, para entrar en un ducto muy pequeño en donde solo cavia este.

X, vio fijamente aquel pequeño ducto, se dirigió hacia ella y notó que en su interior era más grande aunque con poca iluminación.- Zero, parece que lo encontré.

Zero: El problema será hallar la manera de entrar.

X: Solo debo hacer volar esta pared.- dijo mientras cargaba su Buster.

Zero: La estructura es muy antigua, si destruyes la pared podrías enterrarnos vivos.- X paró la carga y agacho la cabeza, Zero tenia razón debían ser más prudentes.

Zero: No hay remedio, tendremos que continuar con la búsqueda.- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la maquina.

[GROOORRRRR]

En ese momento la pared frente a X comenzó a moverse y la puerta se abría; X miró a Zero quien al parecer fue el responsable de abrirla. Zero notó que su codo había presionado unos de los menús de la máquina "Café con leche de soya".

----- (**En el subterráneo**) -----

Goro: Que bien porque ya me estaba aburriendo de jugar al "Caliente y Frio" vitej, y al final se quemaron, ahora la fiesta va a empezar vitej.- se dijo con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

Ame: ¿porque Gorohito tiene un acento gaucho?

Ami: es que el personaje se lo dedique a mi primo favorito que le encantan las animaciones argentinas.

Amu: ¿Como Aj y Vn?

Ami: si, esos sobretodo el viejo, quien siempre lo imita hehe.

Amu: a mi igual me gustan, son muy buenos.

Ame: chicos regresemos al tema, es hora de responder los comentarios n_n.

++ Para: Soirin +++++

Amu: la verdad, no esperábamos que alguien lo leyera hasta dentro de 3 o 6 meses.

Ame: nos alegra que nos apoyes con nuestra historia, espero que este capitulo te agrade.

Amu: aunque no creo que te ayude con tus intrigas ¨jajaja¨.

Ami: muchas gracias por su apoyo *nun* espero que el siguiente te agrade mas.

Ame: bueno asta aquí fue Amu, di el protocolo.

Amu: ¿tenemos que dar un protocolo de despedida también?

Ame: SI, fue el mismo del mes pasado.

Amu: ... que sea rápido tengo que hacer otras cosas.

Ami: esperamos que les haya gustado **n_n**. Y pedimos disculpas si este fic tubo algún contenido ofensivo para alguien.

Amu: dejen sus comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, concejos, aclaraciones, chistes, información que haya faltado en este fic, etc. Por cierto no somos ateos, herejes ni satánicos asi que no nos envíen a la santa inquisición.

Ame: se nos olvidaba, Ami ya subió las imágenes de los personajes del anterior capitulo!!

Ami: me esforcé mucho y la verdad hubiese querido ilustrarlo en computadora pero aun no se manejar esos programas u.u, Gomeen, pero no sean malos con migo ónò

Ame: ... no lo digas de esa manera, si no nadie te será sincero con su crítica o comentario.

Ami: gomen, por favor sean sinceros. n_n

Ame y Amu:...

Amu: Subiremos los de este capitulo el próximo mes, solo sigan las instrucciones en nuestro perfil.

Ame: ¡¡¡entonces hasta el siguiente mes o dos!!! nOn, CHAUUUU


	4. JUEGOS HELADOS

Ame: vaya si que me muero de calor... estúpido calentamiento global AH! Holaa disculpen n_n no me di cuenta, bienvenidos a otro capitulo de esta historia.

Ami: hehe, realmente no te diste cuenta?

Amu: eso si es ser Ame

Ame: oye a cualquiera le pasa #

Ami: pero la verdad... es que estamos sufriendo de calor aqui, ya quiero que llegue invierno o.

Amu: para después desear que llegue verano jajaja

Ame: cambiando el tema, este mes nos divertimos bastante, n_n

Amu: sobretodo con aquel taller de animación al que fuimos.

Ame: si... y con su aire acondicionado~ +q+

Amu: no me refería solo a eso ¬¬u

Ami: nos gustaría compartir aquella experiencia con ustedes presentándoles títulos de algunas animaciones que nos encanto.

Amu: pero lo presentaremos al final de la historia, y si no les interesan solo ignórenlo.

Ame: no perdamos más tiempo y vamos con el protocolo.

Amu: ¿hasta cuando seguiremos con ese protocolo?

Ame: mnn...... tal ves hasta el 5º capitulo.

Amu: eso espero... entonces aquí les va de nuevo:

---: nombre del personaje y lo que dice

-. Narración después del dialogo.

...- comienzo de un dialogo en una narración.

-....- dialogo entre la narración.

¨---¨ pensamiento del personaje

"---" títulos

------ (ubicación de tiempo y lugar) ------

(Lo que nosotros pensamos y/o narramos)

[Onomatopeyas]

Ame: por cierto en cuanto a "------ (ubicación de tiempo y lugar) ------" decidimos abreviarlo en "-----" porque habrán diálogos entre los personajes pero desde diferentes lugares.

Amu: espero que no se confundan ¬¬.

Ami: este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, los personajes de MegaMan le pertenecen únicamente a CAPCOM, los demás son creaciones nuestras.

Amu: si una parte de la historia se les hace familiar a una película, serie, música, etc, significa que nosotros también la vimos. ¡¡ADVERTENCIA!! Si eres de esas personas que se traumaron viendo cualquier serie o película con fines Apocalípticos te sugerimos no leer este fic.

Ame: ¨odio esa advertencia¨. Por cierto agradecemos la animación de Alejo y Valentina de Alejandro Szykula ya que uno de sus personajes inspiro a nuestra amiga a crear a un personaje para este fic; bueno, sin más rollo comencemos nOn.

* * *

**CAPITULO III**

**JUEGOS HELADOS**

----- (**En Hong Kong**) -----

Un reploid con forma de comadreja se percataba de que nadie lo siguiera mientras entraba a un callejón y giró a la izquierda, en ese lugar se encontraba un reploid de color azul oscuro con unas extrañas gafas de color rojo.

Musté: Si estás aquí significa que llegue tarde.

??????: Sabes que odio que me hagan esperar hasta esta hora.- dijo molesto.- Espero que tengas algo bueno.

Musté: Por favor, Dynamo cuando no lo he hecho.

Dynamo: Varias veces... y ahora habla que me estás retrasando rata.

Musté: En primer lugar soy comadreja y es muy dif...

Dynamo: ¡¿CREES QUE ME IMPORTA?! Mejor me voy

Musté: esta bien, esta bien, te lo diré pero antes me das el dinero?

Dynamo: Primero la noticia.

Musté: ¨Porque siempre así...¨.- Pensaba.- Muy bien te lo diré; encontré la ubicación de aquella humana que buscaban.

Dynamo: ¿Y?, YA SE DONDE ESTA, SOLO ME INTERESA LO QUE ESTUBO HACIENDO.

Musté: Solo continúa con el mismo proyecto que hace mucho lo había planeado.

Dynamo: ¿Sigue con eso? y tubo algún avance?

Musté: No lo se, pero al parecer esta muy preocupada con una investigación que los hunters realizan a una fábrica abandonada.

Dynamo: ¿Que hay allí?

Musté: No tengo ni la menor idea, pero ella se mostró inquieta cuando le di la noticia.

Dynamo: ¨Acaso podría ser...¨.- pensó y entonces se dirigió a Musté.- Tienes algo más?

Musté: También se mostró preocupada por el hunter llamado Axl.

Dynamo: Era de suponerse…

Musté: ¿Como dijo?

Dynamo: Nada, nada, si eso es todo me voy.- y se dio la vuelta.

Musté: Espera, ¿y mi paga?

Dynamo: Toma.- saco una bolsa mediana.- Ahora lárgate de mi vista.

Musté: Pero esto es apenas la mitad de lo que me prometiste.- lo miró furioso al reploid de gafas.

Dynamo: ¿Y con esa noticia a medias que querías?- y por último se marcho.

Musté: ¿Arriesgo mi pellejo para nada?- se quejaba viendo su miseria.- al menos alcanzará para unos tragos.

----- (**Kaohsiung - isla de Taiwán - Fábrica abandonada**) -----

Los hunters X y Zero, decidieron entrar a la puerta que reciente mente se logró abrir, el interior era casi oscuro con muy poca iluminación, esta se adentraba hacia abajo y hacia frio.

X: Avisaré a Alia de la entrada. Alia encontramos una entrada hacia lo que parece ser el subterráneo.

Alia: Esta bien, X... ten mucho cuidado no sabemos que hay dentro.

X: No te preocupes estaremos bien.- dijo en un tono alegre mientras se despedía.

Zero: Parece que el aire húmedo de este lugar espanta el olor de afuera.- decía mientras se sacaba la molesta máscara.

X: Que bueno, eso era casi un estorbo.

[Tac toc toc...]

X: ¿Escuchaste eso?

Zero: Probablemente sea el inquilino.- Respondió al momento en el que sacaba su arma.

Nuevamente se escucho el mismo sonido y ambos hunters se dieron vuelta hacia el lugar donde probenia, el z-saber de Zero iluminaba el oscuro lugar, entonces vieron que era una piesa de metal mal colocada que hacia ruidos al ser golpeada o pisada por las ratas, quienes al ver a los intrusos se adentraron rápidamente a la oscuridad.

Zero: Solo eran las ratas...

X: Esta muy oscuro aquí.

Zero: Será mejor tener mi saber encendida hasta que encontremos un lugar iluminado.

Y siguieron su camino por un largo tiempo adentrándose más en aquel pasadizo oscuro, el frio era mayor a medida que avanzaban; llegaron a una área que la parecer era bastante amplia un poco más iluminada por la luz que ingresaba por algunos orificios que estaban entre el techo y las columnas; estos orificios estaban cubiertos de vidrios para no dejar ingresar el aire, las columnas estaban apiladas en cada esquina de esa habitación que al parecer era de forma rectangular, la luz solo iluminaba la mitad de la columna y solo esta.

X: ¿Que es este lugar?

Zero: Se lo preguntaré a Layer. ¿Layer podrías decirnos en donde estamos?.- pregunto pero no hubo respuesta.- ¿Layer me escuchas? ¿Layer?

X: ¿Que sucede?

Zero: Layer no responde.

X: Yo lo intentaré. ¿Alia estas ahí?- Tampoco hubo respuesta.- ¿Alia? Tampoco logro contactarme con ella.

Zero: Ya lo note, al parecer bajamos bastante y se bloquea la señal.

----- (**En otro lugar de la misma zona**) -----

Un misterioso personaje observaba a los intrusos por una pantalla en la oscuridad, pero solo podemos ver su espalda, haciendo únicamente visibles la luz verde que emitían sus ojos y una larga cabellera que salía de una línea que provenía desde su cabeza hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Goro: Esa caperuza se equivoca vitej; toda la zona esta cubierta de metales, así como una torta vitej. Si quieres hablar tienes que salir o venir hacia acá; pero yo te cobro caro vitej.- se decía mientras los observaba a los hunters.

-----

X: No hay otra salida debemos continuar.- dijo de manera decisiva mientras daba el primer paso para ingresar a la habitación pero de repente su pie se hundió en el suelo haciéndolo caer de manera sorpresiva; Zero lo sostuvo del brazo para que este no cayera pero el peso y la gravedad fueron más fuertes y ambos cayeron al agua fría.

X es el primero que sale rápidamente del agua.- Zero?

Zero: Aquí estoy.- decía tratando de incorporarse de la caída.

X estaba más aliviado de que no hubiera nada debajo del agua pero le incomodaba el hecho de que esta llegaba hasta la cintura, pero más que eso el agua era espesa y oscura.-"Esto podría resultar molesto.- Pensó.

Zero: Este lugar no me da buena espina.- dijo mientras se adelantaba hacia el centro de la habitación.

[GUIIIN]

X: Eso no sonó a una rata.- dijo mientras se colocaba en posición de defensa

Zero: Tal vez comience la diversión.

-----

Goro: Aquí te viene la diversión vitej.- Se decía sonrriente y tomaba el mando de una consola.

-----

De repente se escucho un disparo por una esquina de la habitación, seguido por un rayo de color celeste que se acercaba en dirección hacia los reploids a una rápida velocidad.

Zero: ¡¡Aléjate!!- Gritó retirándose de X.

Ambos lograron esquivarlo y el rayo choco contra la columna que se encontraba en paralela de la esquina por donde provenía el rayo. En cuestión de segundos la columna se congeló hasta el techo.

X: Son rayos congelantes.

Zero: Y no solo te congelarán un miembro del cuerpo.- decía asombrado al ver la velocidad en la que se extendió por toda la estructura.

De repente dos rayo más aparecieron con la misma dirección que la anterior, Zero activo su saber en modo fuego para bloquear los rayos, que se dirigían hacia ellos de nuevo.

Zero: X, busca el origen de estos rayos y destrúyelos, yo te cubriré.

X: Muy bien.- Respondió mientras trataba de esquivar algunos rayos.

Entonces aparecieron 4 rayos más pro detrás de ellos; Zero sabía, que no solamente atacarían desde un mismo punto; a pesar de la espesura del agua que le impedía realizar movimientos rápidos como acostumbraba, logró dar un giro de 360º y destruir los rayos. Después comenzaron a llegar de distintas partes de la habitación

Zero: Esto comienza a divertirme...

X, por otro lado intentó esquivarlos al saltar lo suficiente mente alto para eso, pero entonces aparecieron otros en dirección a la misma altura en la que X se encontraba, disparó con su buster para eliminarlos. La gravedad comenzó a bajarlo y vio que otros dos rayos iban en dirección al encuentro con el. X se posicionó para caer de espaldas y así tal vez evitarlos solo un poco. Al caer al agua esta se levanto creando una barrera, los rayos traspasaron el agua; para sorpresa de X, estas se materializaron en hielo por completo. X se encontraba bajo el agua, tomo uno de estos para observarlos mejor, entonces recordó la columna y vio que no estaba congelada en el nivel del agua, como si pareciera que las evitarán.

X: ¡¡Zero, deves sumergirte en el agua!!

Zero: ¿Que dijiste?- Dijo dudoso de lo que acababa de escuchar de su compañero, entonces X se acercó, agarró la pierna de Zero y lo jaló para que este cayera al agua.

Zero: ¡¿ACASO QUIERES QUE TE MATE?!- Gritaba furioso al sacar la cabeza del agua y por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

X: Lo siento Zero, pero teína que hacerlo y por favor no salgas del agua.

Zero lo vio de manera extraña a su amigo, de repente, se dio cuenta que los disparos habían cesado.- ¿Como puede ser?- Se preguntaba.

X: Parece que no disparan al agua porque se materializan.- Dijo mostrándole a Zero el rayo materializado que encontró en el agua.

Zero: Ya veo...- Decía sorprendido, luego vio a su alrrededor.- X mira alla esta la salida pero esta a un metro sobre el nivel del agua, además que esta cerrada.

X: No esta muy lejos vamos..- en ese momento Zero lo detuvo del hombro.

Zero: Si salimos nos dispararán al unisonó; no sabemos cuanta resistencia tenga la puerta y no tendremos tiempo de derribarla.

X: Tienes razón, entonces tendremos que destruir el origen de esos rayos.

Ambos asintieron y se separaron para encontrar los disparadores de aquellos rayos congelantes, mientras seguían sumergidos en la espesa agua.

X fue cerca de la salida y encontró a uno; este sobresalía de la pared en forma de una media esfera, estaba cubierta de suciedad, en eso X limpio una parte y en su interior se encontraba un liquido celeste, el semi circulo era dividido por cuatro metales que se unían en el centro de este de donde sobresalía el disparador que en ese momento lo apuntaba. X cargó su buster para destruir aquella amenaza, luego la sacó.

-----

Goro: ...A ver si puedes esquivar esto.

-----

En ese momento se dispara contra X, pero el difícilmente logró esquivarlo y el rayo cayo al agua materializándose en hielo.

-----

Goro: Pero... tu me creíste millonario?, ¿Como vas a esquivar no sabes que me derrochas la energía? ahora tendré que cargar de nuevo vitej, que suerte que cargan en menos de 3 segundos vitej.

-----

X: ¨Tendré que disparar desde el agua¨.- Pesó mientras se sumergía y se posicionaba para disparar; cargó hasta un punto y disparó a su objetivo, pero no hiso ningún efecto.-¨Entonces será más fuerte¨.- Volvió a cargar hasta el límite y nuevamente disparó, pero al parecer no causo ningún efecto.-¨No me rendiré¨.

En otro lado de la habitación por donde ingresaron, se encontraba Zero viendo los esfuerzos de su compañero por destruir uno de los disparadores, luego volteó para ver su propio problema; estaba al frente de uno de esos que también lo apuntaba.-¨Parece que el buster no servirá y si intento utilizar mi saber seria riesgoso ya que tengo que salir del agua...¨.- Se quedo pensando en alguna estrategia para destruirlo.- Ya se que hacer.- Se dijo al retroceder con su pie hasta llegar a la mitad de la habitación.

-----

Goro: Pero en que esta pensando esa caperucita vetej?.- Se intrigaba.

-----

Zero saco su saber sobre el agua, manteniendo sus manos dentro de ella, en ese momento salió rápidamente del agua los rayos comenzaron a dispararse hacia el, pero realizó Dash a la velocidad que le permitía el agua y así levantándola para crear una especia de escudo; en dirección al disparador, al llegar a este movió su saber de arriba hacia abajo para destruirlo y rápidamente se sumergió en el agua para evitar los rayos que venían por detrás. De repente vio que pedazos de hielo caían al agua; extrañado nadó al lado y vio que la parte sobresabida del disparador estaba partida en dos, pero de ella salía de manera desenfrenada una gran cantidad de aquel liquido celeste, esta llegaba hasta el otro lado de la habitación y pareciera no acabar.

(Como cuando se te arruina la plomería y sale una gran cantidad de agua por todos lados)

Zero: Rayos, realmente esto no será fácil.- Se dijo mientras veía asombrado aquella lluvia congelante.

-----

Goro: Pero... vos sos realmente una hija de tu creador!! No sabes cuanto cuesta reparar esas cosas vitej, según la máquina se detendrá en una hora vitej.

En ese momento Goro vio que sus visitantes se reunían en el centro de la habitación posiblemente para discutir alguna estrategia.

-----

X: Es imposible, le disparé unas 3 veces y no paso nada.

Zero: Yo logre algo, pero parece que lo empeoré.- decía mientras veía como salía el liquido celeste sin detenerse.- El agua se esta llenando de hielo y se enfría más, si hacemos lo mismo con los demás tendremos que salir del agua.

X: Mira el lado positivo, este no nos disparará.

Zero: ¿Por cierto sabes cuantos son?

X: Aun no, me distraje cuando intenté destruir uno de esos.

Zero: Eso ya no importa, espero que la puerta no tenga la misma resistencia.

X: Iré a averiguarlo.- En ese momento se dirigió nadando hacia la salida, esta era cuadrada de dos puertas, por suerte X conocía este tipo de puerta. Y regreso con Zero para contarle.- No te preocupes estas los puedo destruir en tres tiros.

Zero: Tendrás que retroceder para apuntar mejor.

-----

Goro: ...Esto me aburre vitej.- Se quejaba, en ese momento su rata se acercó y chilló, Goro lo vio y le dijo.- No quiero matarlos, solo quiero que se vayan vitej.- La rata chilló otra ves.

(esta conversación será según la versión de Gorohito)

Goro: Se que son las órdenes de Zu, pero tampoco los quiero encerados de por vida vitej, además ese es mi refrigerador donde guardo la comida vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: No puedo congelarlos, ellos están bajo el agua, vitej. Hoy era el dia de descongelar el refrigerador vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: ...Me parece una buena idea vitej.- dijo decidido.- Pero les avisare para ver si se largan en paz vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: Shh... Cállate, no quiero que te escuchen.- Dijo mientras se acercaba al micrófono.

-----

X y Zero se encontraban cerca de la salida para disparar hacia la puerta, cuando lo escucharon por el alta voz.

????: Hola vitej.

X: ¿Quien eres?

????:...Eso se los digo luego vitej, les hablo porque voy a largar el agua en diez segundos vitej.

Zero: ¿Que quieres y porque nos avisas?

????: ... Yo debería preguntarte eso vitej, y es que quiero que se vayan por donde entraron y porque me están aburriendo vitej.

Zero: Y si no queremos irnos por ahi.

????:...Entonces se verán conmigo, y yo les voy a dar un abrazo vitej, así tendremos una fiesta de esos que ya no se hacen vitej.- Dicho esto se despidió.

-----

Goro: Ahora depende de ellos vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: ...Dale, si la pasan te debo chicharrones vitej

-----

X: Debemos pensar rápido antes de que se vaya el agua!!

Zero quedó pensativo por un momento.- Tengo un plan, escucha con mucha atención.

----- (**Centro de comunicaciones del HQ**) -----

En el centro de comando, dos navegadoras estaban intranquilas y preocupadas ya que no habían recibido señales desde hace horas sobre dos hunters quienes fueron a una misión en la fábrica abandonada. Habían intentado todo para lograr restablecer contacto con ellos pero nada resultaba.

Layer: Alia, debemos ir a buscarlos.

Alia: Losé, pero debemos esperar un poco.

Layer: ¿Esperar que? Zero podría tener problemas.. al igual que X.

Alia la miró muy seriamente.- No se si estarán en peligro, pero aunque fueramos no sabriamos donde encontrarlos, es por eso que debemos esperar y seguir intentando comunicarnos con ellos.

Layer: ¿Y si para entonces ya es demasiado tarde?

Alia: He trabajado con ellos durante mucho tiempo y se.. que regresarán, yo confió en ellos.

Layer: Quisiera tanto creerte...

Alia la miraba de aquella manera con la que comprendes el sentimiento y preocupación de esa persona, porque ella, a pesar de aquellas palabras estaba preocupada por ellos, no era la primera ves en la que pierde el contacto durante una misión y después de un tiempo regresaban cansados y otras veces heridos, claro que era un motivo para preocuparse, pero no podía dejarse llevar por las esas ideas, no, ella debía seguir teniendo fe en que regresarán como siempre lo han hecho.

----- (**En el refrigerador de Gorohito**) -----

Zero: ... de acuerdo?

X: No tenemos otra salida...

En ese momento el agua que los protegía comenzó a bajar lentamente exponiéndolos poco a poco al ataque inevitable que se avecinaba mientras el agua bajaba.

Zero: Es ahora X!!

X: Si

Zero se posicionó en modo defensa sosteniendo su saber, mientras X comenzó a cargar su buster en dirección a la salida que estaba cerrada, al llegar a un punto X disparo dañando la estructura.

-----

Goro: Ahora se vuelven helados vitej. ¨ ¿Como sabe un helado azul?¨.- se preguntaba mientras presionaba los botones del mando con una estrategia ya planeada.

-----

El agua bajó hasta las rodillas dejando a los dos lo suficientemente expuestos para el ataque y también libres para realizar sus maniobras. No había ningún disparo hasta el momento, pero aún así ellos estaban listos para el ataque, mientras X continuaba su carga.

Zero: ¿¨Que esta esperando¨?

De pronto comenzó el ataque y los rayos comenzaron a llegar al unisonó en dirección hacia ellos entonces Zero comenzó a destruirlos con su z-saber, mientras que X salto por encima de Zero y disparó su segunda carga hacia la puerta que impedía la salida de aquel lugar, con el impacto esta parecía apunto de caerse, los disparos cesaron por casi tres segundos mientras X se encontraba arriba; pero en ese momento llegaron disparos hacia arriba, pero X se impulso del techo con sus piernas para llegar mas rápido al suelo que ellos. X continuaba su cargaba para un tercer disparo al llegar al suelo; nuevamente cesaron un tiempo; tiempo que X aprovechó para realizar el tercer y último disparo y con esta la puerta se destruyó, pero ahora comenzaron a disparar a todas direcciones, pero esto lo tenían previsto.

X: ¡¡Es el momento!!- Gritó mientras cargaba su buster para un cuarto disparo.

El agua se encontraba así a la mitad de la ante pierna, lo cual X aprovechó y disparó hacia el agua, ambos hunters saltaron para evitar el impacto y luego realizaron la misma maniobra que X realizó para bajar lo más rápido posible; el impacto creo una barrera de agua al rededor de ellos protegiéndolos de los rayos que se materializaron con el contacto de este; en el suelo se creo una profundidad circular no muy profunda. Los disparos nuevamente cesaron. Entonces ambos saltaron hacia delante aprovechando este corto tiempo, Zero tomo la delantera en dirección a la salida.

-----

Goro: Aquí viene lo bueno vitej.- dijo mientras esperaba el momento en el que ellos llegarán a la salida.

-----

En el momento en el que Zero llegó al sobresuelo de la salida se dispararon dos rayos congelantes de los lados; Zero los notó demasiado tarde ya que la distancia era demasiado corta como para efectuar alguna maniobra defensiva, pero en ese momento de su cabello fue jalado hacia atras.

Zero: ¡¡AHORA SI TE MATO!!- Gritaba furioso, pereque según Zero nadie toca su cabello y menos jalarla de esa manera.

X: Después.- contestó el otro quien veía que el tiempo que tenían había pasado.- Sujétate Zero.

En ese instante los rayos congelantes hicieron su aparición, X cargo su buster con toda su energía lo más rápido que podía para ser disparado en dirección a la entrada y a los rayos; con el disparo, X logro impulsarse hacia atrás en donde se encontraba Zero quien también fue empujado por el impulso de X; la fuerza del impacto fue tal que ambos lograron salir de allí, el disparo acabo con la mayoría de los congelantes que solo tres cruzaron por la salida seguidos de los reploids, congelando unas tuberías que estaban en al pared de aquel nuevo pasadizo.

Zero: ....X ......X... levántate...

X: ...Zero? ....donde estas?...

Zero: Debajo.... levántate... ...pesas mucho...

A pesar de la poca luz que provenía desde la otra habitación, el azul vio detrás y efectivamente su compañero estaba debajo de el; rápidamente se levantó para ayudar a Zero que estaba recostado en el suelo,

X: Discúlpame Zero.- Decía arrepentido mientras le ofrecía la mano derecha para levantarlo; Zero sin dudarlo levantó la izquierda para agarrar la mano de X, pero en ese momento.- Zero... tu brazo.- dijo pasmado.

Zero vio su brazo izquierdo y quedó impresionado, todo su antebrazo estaba congelado a excepción de la mitad de la palma; Zero quedó pensativo por un momento.- ¨¿Como me congele el brazo?¨.- Se preguntaba mientras recordaba.

Zero: Fue cuando llegué al sobresuelo de la salida...- se respondió.

X: ¿Pero no debía haberte congelado por completo?

Zero: No se impactó por completo, fue superficial tengo suerte de no utilizar mucho este brazo... eso me recuerda...- Decía viendo a X un poco serio.

X: Discúlpame Zero, pero tenia que hacerlo... Perdón por jalarte del cabello...

Zero: Eso no importa en este momento, pensaba en la amenaza de aquel sujeto. Ahora que pasamos nos debe estar esperando.

X y Zero decidieron encaminarse hacia el encuentro con aquel extraño personaje y averiguar lo que esconde en esta fábrica...

-----

Gorohito los veía un poco molesto ya que su plan no funcionó

Rata:...

Goro: Eso ya lo se... los estoy viendo vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: Eso también lo se vitej, entonces usamos el plan original, vitej.

Rata:...

Goro: Ya se que te debo los chicharrones

-----

Continuara...

Amu: ¿Goro esta chiflado o que?

Ami: hehe, es que así es más divertido y no es que este loco, el si habla con la rata.

Ame: ami no me interesa, solo desearia estar en el refrigerador de Gorohito en este momento TT...

Amu: ¿aunque te enfermaras?

Ame: ¡así mato dos pájaros de un tiro! me refresco y no voy a clases XD.

Amu y Ami: ...

Ame: y lo prometido es deuda; solo coloquen el titulo en youtube y podrán verlo.

Amu: y si no te interesa no los leas ni los veas. Y las animaciones son:

Short Animation -ALARM- HD720

Logorama

Sebastian Voodoo

Reach

La dama y la muerte

Tarboy

Black fly

Jumping de Osamu Tetsuya

Rejected Cartoons by: Don Hertzfeldt

The Happiest Monster

Ami: espero que sean de su agrado n.n los colocamos según su complejidad, no por favoritismo ¨no lo creímos justo¨.

Ame: ahora a responder los comentarios.

Amu: ...no hay ninguno...

Ame: NOOOOO ;O;

Amu: te dije que escribieras un aviso en el sumari

Ame: me dio flojera UU

Ami: vean el lado positivo, los lectores tendrán dos historias para leer y no solo una nn.

Amu: ...

Ame: aun así parece que no responderemos nada hoy TT.

Amu: espero que esta vez no se te olvide hacer el aviso. ¬¬

Ame: entonces demos el protocolo de despedía.

Amu: realmente odio ese protocolo

Ami: esperamos que les haya gustado **n_n**. Y pedimos disculpas si este fic tuvo algún contenido ofensivo para alguien.

Amu: dejen sus comentarios, críticas CONSTRUCTIVAS, concejos, aclaraciones, chistes, información que haya faltado en este fic, etc. Pero si son maldiciones, quejas, amenazas, brujerías, bombas, etc. envíenlas a la santa inquisición.

Ame: oye no cambies el protocolo #

Amu: como sea, nos veremos en el próximo episodio.

Ami: adiooos.

Ame: ya que va; ¡¡¡entonces hasta el siguiente mes o dos!!! nOn, CHAUUUU


End file.
